Zheng Dantalion
Choi Yumisun Mott |element= Earth |likes= Expensive Ore |dislikes= Mouse Traps |hobby= Spelunking }} Zheng Dantalion is one of Choi's Mogwai partners. She will provide the player with information on Mott if asked to. After the main story, she will provide new skills in exchange for DNA fragments from maximizing any of Mott's DNA transformation. Appearance As a Tesso, in her Mogwai form, Zheng takes on the form of a small mouse-like creature. She dons a yellow cape with a white fur trim, secured by a gemstone in the middle. Unlike the rest of her black fur, her eyebrows are blonde. In her humanoid form, Zheng has messy black hair with two prominent tufts towards the back. She retains the blonde eyebrows she had in her Mogwai form. She wears a yellow jumpsuit with a white fur trim. A brown strap embedded with a large purple gemstone is wrapped around her left shoulder. Her brown overalls are unfastened, acting as regular shorts. In both forms, Zheng has prominent buck teeth. Personality Zheng is very knowledgeable about Mott. She's a lot more serious and often shows disdain towards her elder sister Fang. She's friendly and speaks in a laid-back manner, often calling Eve "kid." She's apparently an accomplished miner, and seeks out rare gemstones and ore as a hobby. During the Peppy Jack quest, it's revealed that Zheng has a partner back in the Den whom she plans on proposing to. Story Zheng mainly travels with Choi and helped care for Mott before they are given to Eve. Throughout the game, Zheng can be visited and she divulges various information about Mott, describing ways on how to raise them or identifying current forms and perks. At some point, Zheng can be encountered infected by Kunekune madness, and Eve can choose to save her alongside Choi and Fang. She doesn't reveal too much, though during a Tiny Oni Island-specific quest, Zheng states that she's planning on making an engagement ring to propose to an unknown party and asks Eve to find a specific ore for her to fashion into said engagement ring. Relationships Choi Yumisun - Zheng's Conjurer. She can sometimes be found hanging around Choi in her Mogwai form, perched on the Conjurer's shoulder. They are in good terms with each other and when Zheng becomes infected by a Kunekune, Choi forces herself to fight despite stating that she's much too old to do so. Fang Dantalion - Zheng's older sister. Zheng gets a little annoyed whenever Eve compares her to Fang, though not to the point of being overly offended. However, when Zheng was infected by a Kunekune, Fang willingly leaped in and promised to save her sister. Though, during and after the battle, Fang mostly berates her for her behavior stating it won't land her a wife. Zheng doesn't retort though Choi ends up scolding Fang on her behalf. Mott - Zheng describes herself as a Mott expert and reveals that she knows a lot about raising Mott, from their DNA transformations to their various forms. Zheng is always elated when talking about Mott, showing that she's still very much fond of them. Trivia *Zheng seems to change size depending if she's in battle or not. *Zheng's weapon is a pickaxe. Gallery TessoZ.png|Mogwai artwork Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Earth